


Destined To Be

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Absence, Emotional Connection, F/M, History of the Sammich, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sex, Telling how we got where they are, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: The trio comes to some realizations, which leads to life changing decisions.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Destined To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Adding more layers to the sammich. As with all the stories— can be read as a stand alone, but it’s much more fun to read the whole series:-)
> 
> Unbeta’d.
> 
> I own nothing.

_Set between Good Shepherd and Unimatrix Zero_   
  


Kathryn had been gone with her merry band of misfits for nearly twenty hours, and her men were already getting restless. They knew her proclivity for taking on issues she saw as hers and only hers, but this one was of epic proportions. As their shifts ended for the day, Chakotay and Mike convened in Kathryn’s quarters, sure to spend the evening discussing their soft-hearted yet bull-headed lover.

Mike ordered vegetable lasagna and red wine from the replicator and set out their meal on the dining table. He peeled off his uniform jacket and threw it across Kathryn’s favorite recliner, his boots joined the pile soon after. Chakotay strode in from the bedroom in only his blue-gray tank and shorts. He made a beeline for Mike and pressed his lips to his temple. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and breathed an unconscious sigh of relief.

“How was your day, love?” Mike asked.

“Uneventful fortunately, but I can’t help but worry about Kathryn.”

“I know what you mean, but we also know how strong and determined she is.”

“I know, but she’s out there with little support.”

“Let’s enjoy our dinner, I’m sure she’ll contact us soon.”

Both men sat down at the table, and Mike served them dinner. After getting their fill and enjoying several glasses of wine, the conversation began to dwindle. It wasn’t that the two men didn’t love and care for each other, it was their mutual worry that preoccupied them. In Kathryn’s absence, Chakotay didn’t want to admit how much he wanted to claim his partner and Mike was hiding his arousal under the edge of the table. Since their joining, both men had struggled to find comfort without their third. They hadn’t been together without her since Mike had to plot against them, to get them understand what they all had in each other. 

After an agonizing silence, Mike stood to clear their dishes. Chakotay couldn’t help but notice the significant bulge pressing forth from his trousers, and his mouth watered. Standing from the table, Chakotay slinked his way behind Mike, where he stood in front of the replicator. Wrapping his arms around to stroke his rippled chest and pressing his own erection against taut cheeks, an unconscious moan escaping his lips.

Mike pressed himself back, enjoying the feel of Chakotay’s stiff rod pressing against his ass. He rutted his hips, and felt his partner’s knees slacken in arousal. Spinning quickly, he couldn’t ignore the darkness that had taken over his eyes. Lifting his hands to the bronze and pinked cheeks before him, he claimed Chakotay’s lips in an aggressive fervor. Wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck, their kiss soon turned to a full on battle of wills. Pieces of clothing flew through the air, and the sounds of rapture and haste ricocheted off the bulkheads.

As they stumbled still connected towards the bedroom, Chakotay lowered a hand to Mike’s shaft kneading the smooth velvet skin there. Mike bit gently down on Chakotay’s bottom lip and let his hands wander down and around to his plump asscheeks, smashing him tightly against his burgeoning erection. When they reached the bed, the two men collapsed onto each other. Chakotay quickly gained the upper hand, and rolled Mike onto his side. He kissed and licked, starting at Mike’s neck. Working his way down, he left a trail across the expanse of his back, stopping only when he reached the smooth curvature that led to his ultimate destination. Reaching back to the nightstand, Chakotay grabbed a small cylinder of lube. 

As he lifted his grip, Mike moaned at the empty shadow that remained of his touch. Hands fully primed, Chakotay reached across Mike’s exposed hip and wrapped his slick extremity around his dick. Pumping at a torturously slow pace, he worked up and down, but quietly brought his other hand to Mike’s back entrance. Moaning in simultaneous agony and pleasure, Mike nearly blacked out when Chakotay’s index finger slid into his tight ring of muscle and hooked sharply against his prostate. Fighting the urge to explode, Mike took deep breaths, but couldn’t help but lean back and forth in combination with his lover's hands. 

“I’ve missed this…” Chakotay whispered.

“Oh… ahh… so have I, babe.” 

Chakotay leaned in and placed a kiss between his muscular shoulder blades. Picking up the pace of his thrusts, Mike squirmed and squealed uncontrollably. Pressing his digit in further, Mike stiffened and screamed.

“Oh God! Kathryn!”

Mike’s cock jerked repeatedly, and his seed spilled onto the sheets. Chakotay kept his hands in place and worked until his partner’s convulsions began to quiet. He smiled to himself as he realized that in the heat of the moment Mike didn’t realize what he’d screamed. Removing his hands, he flipped Mike onto his back, still wearing a wide smile on his face.

“What is that look for?” Mike looked perplexed.

“That’s not my name.”

“Huh?”

“When you came… you screamed Kathryn.”

“I did?” He looked horrified.

“You did, but lucky for you that’s the one name that doesn’t give me one ounce of trepidation.” Chakotay’s dimples popped, as he stared at his lover.

“Oh my… I’m sorry Chakotay.”

“Don’t be. Just make _me_ scream and all is forgiven.”

In light of what he had done, Mike took his next actions seriously. Lifting his limp body from the bed, he slipped to his knees to assume Chakotay’s favorite position. Chakotay moved to sit directly in front of him, thighs spread wide. Mike salivated at the thick stiff shaft that was ripe for the taking. Pressing a thumb to his weeping tip, Mike ran circles around it, teasing just enough to harden him further. Chakotay’s head fell back in pure pleasure. 

Lowering his head, Mike licked his taint and then quickly took turns with each testicle. Sucking each one in and out of his warm mouth in rapid succession, Chakotay’s mind lost all cohesion. Moving his mouth upward, Mike ran his tongue the length of Chakotay’s rigid shaft. Reaching the tip again, this time Mike enveloped it’s entirety in his mouth and ran swift circles around it. 

Chakotay bucked his hips against his mouth, and struggled to keep his composure. Mike brought a hand up to work in tandem, squeezing his balls and he sucked harder and harder on his dick. Feeling the tightening in his belly, and the fire that came with it, Chakotay sat himself up on his elbows. Mike took him in to the hilt one last time, and pressed a finger behind his sack. Running fingers through Mike’s raven hair, he pulled back gently as a warning to his imminent explosion. Mike stayed rooted to his position.

“Fuck Mike, I’m gonna come!” Chakotay needlessly implored. “Oh… oh… Kathryn!”

Mike nearly choked, but stayed with his lover, swallowing his massive release. When the vibrations in the room had calmed, Mike sat back on his haunches and let the grin he’d nearly choked on shine for Chakotay to see.

“What?” Chakotay couldn’t help but grin.

“And you talk about me?”

“I don’t understand.”

“When you came… you called me Kathryn.”

Chakotay brought a hand to his face, “boy, we’ve got it bad, huh?”

Mike lifted himself up onto the bed, and threw an arm around him. Pulling chakotay with him, he moved to lay them back across the bed. The two men snuggled to one another, and sighed simultaneously.

“You know, tonight really speaks to something that has been on my mind lately.” Mike stroked the back of his hand over Chakotay’s cheek.

“What is it?”

“Don’t get me wrong when I say this, okay?”

“Okay, just tell me.”

“You know how I feel about both you and Kathryn, right?”

“Of course I do. I feel the same, you know that.” A worried look furrowed Chakotay’s brow.

“I want to be with the two of you forever.”

“We want the same from you.”

“I wasn’t finished… I think we should ask Kathryn to marry us.”

Chakotay’s eyes widened. “We haven’t even told the crew yet.”

“I figured that’s what you would say.” Mike looked dejected, as he started to pick himself up from the bed.

“Whoa!” Chakotay grabbed him, bringing him back close to him. “I love the idea. I want nothing more than to have the two of you for the rest of my life.” He kissed him deeply.

Mike’s face changed quickly. “It’s just Kathryn we have to convince, that’s what you’re saying?”

“It may take a little work, but between the two of us, I know we can bring her around. She loves us, this we know, it’s more a task of convincing her that she deserves what we’re offering.”

Just as Mike started to get excited, a voice rang out from the comm.

“Tuvok to Chakotay.”

Chakotay rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, Tuvok.”

“We received a distress call from The Delta Flyer. Captain Janeway and all of our crewman are unconscious. We’re in transporter range now, beaming them directly to sickbay.”

Both men jumped, searching for pieces of their uniforms. “Any sign of other vessels in the area or immediate danger?”

“No Sir.”

“I want a full investigation. Tear apart The Flyer if you have to. I’ll be in sickbay, Chakotay out.”

=/\=

Chakotay and Mike flew across the threshold of sickbay, as if they were running for their lives. The Doctor stopped them just inches inside the door. He explained that Captain Janeway, Celes, Telfer, and Harron were going to be fine. Whatever entity or anomaly was out there had temporarily knocked them unconscious, but there were no more serious injuries than that. The two men made their way to Kathryn’s bedside, and waited for her to come around. After an hour, she finally began to stir. 

“What…happened?” The gravel in her voice belied her condition, as she tried to sit up.

“Easy.” Mike tried to calm her.

“We found The Flyer drifting above a gas giant, you were all unconscious.” Chakotay soothed her.

“Any sign of…another vessel or some kind of entity?”

“No. What happened?”

“The good shepherd went after some lost sheep, and ran into a wolf.” She managed a weak smile.

“Did she find them?”

“I think she did.”

Kathryn’s smile beamed at her two lovers, and they knew she was going to be fine. The Doctor released her shortly thereafter, and the trio slowly made their way back to her quarters. Upon entering, Kathryn had to smile to herself, as the smells of dinner and sex invaded her senses.

“You boys have been having fun without me I see.”

Mike’s cheeks turned rosie. “What gives you that idea?”

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps the dishes all over the table or the…” she bent down picking up Chakotay’s boxers off the floor and tossed them at his head, “the underwear strewn about my living space.” Her laughter filled the room.

“I guess we’re busted.” Chakotay feigned guilt with a naughty grin.

Kathryn crooked a finger at Mike, as she circled her arms around Chakotay’s neck. Mike sandwiched her between them, placing his lips sensually against the nape of her neck, while Chakotay claimed her lips. Before things went too far, Kathryn pulled back.

“It makes me happy to know that you two have each other while I’m gone.” She twisted her body between them, and put a palm to each of their cheeks.

“We’ve found that we do still enjoy each other, but you are never far from our minds.” Mike winked at Chakotay. “Now, I think we should get you to bed, my girl.”

“I agree. You’ve had enough excitement for one day, love.” Chakotay scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The trio undressed and snuggled tightly together into bed. Kathryn said a silent prayer of thanks, as she felt the warmth of both men enveloping her exhausted body. If she didn’t know it before, after everything she had just been through, it hit her hard just exactly how much she needed these two wonderful men in her life. Mike and Chakotay eyed one another over top of her head. Without saying a word, they mutually agreed that it was time to work on their plan for securing her permanently.

=/\=

Over the next couple of weeks, Kathryn had been so preoccupied that she’d barely had time to think. A rogue band of criminals had stolen _Voyager’s_ identity, and it was paramount that she save the reputation of her ship and crew. Fortunately for her men, all her extra hours allowed them time to formulate exactly how they wanted to pose their question. For the last few days, while Kathryn had been unrelentingly bound to her ready room working overtime at her own insistence, Mike and Chakotay used their off hours on the holodeck. Under the guise of their boxing simulation, they worked diligently on constructing the perfect environment. 

She had assured them that the following Saturday, she was relieving herself of duty for at least one day. The men knew they would probably have to drag her from the bridge, kicking and screaming, but still pulled out all the stops to make the evening exceptional. Now that _Voyager_ was in regular contact with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay upped the ante by using his call ration to contact Gretchen Janeway. 

Kathryn had openly and easily introduced her two loves to her closest family member in her very first call home. While this both surprised and delighted Mike and Chakotay, it was almost an impossible task given Seven had issue relinquishing control of the data stream even for three minutes. Gretchen had been caught slightly off guard, but was absolutely enamored with the two of them. She couldn’t help but tease Kathryn about her blessed greed. With the final piece of the puzzle in place, all they had to do now was wait.

=/\=

Saturday finally came, and just as they had predicted, getting Kathryn to relax was a feat of epic proportions. It was mid-afternoon by the time she got back to her quarters. Mike and Chakotay were already there waiting with her favorite peace roses and a freshly drawn bath. Kathryn couldn’t help but feel loved at the sight of them; Chakotay with his shy dimpled smile, and Mike eyeing her with that sly grin of his. 

She kissed them both deeply before letting them undress her. Slipping into the bath, she let the warmth of the water and the love of her men wash over her. As the water started to cool, Chakotay appeared with a warm towel.

“I thought you could use this.” He wrapped her as she stepped over the tub's edge. 

“You always know what I need.”

“After you’re finished here, your clothes are laid out on the bed for you.”

“Clothing? I don’t usually need those when I’m with the two of you.” She laughed.

“Well tonight Mike and I have a surprise for you, and I don’t think you want to walk through the ship undressed. Although…” 

Kathryn smacked him lovingly on the shoulder, before he had the chance to voice his clearly dirty thoughts. Chakotay left her to finish dressing, and her excitement for the surprise they had planned hurried her pace. She applied a light layer of makeup, and styled her hair to frame her fresh face. Stepping out into the bedroom, she was taken aback to find a beautiful blue dress and a pair of ballet flats waiting for her. 

She slipped the dress over her head, and as the fabric caressed her curves, she admired how it fit her perfectly. The garment hit her just at the knee, and the asymmetric neckline accentuated her prominent collarbones. Her men never ceased to amaze her with all their skills, and now her excitement had increased tenfold. Kathryn slipped on her shoes and hurried to join Mike and Chakotay. Their eyes widened as she entered the room, and she turned proudly in a circle.

“She’s more beautiful than I imagined.” Mike winked at Chakotay.

“I told you blue was her color.” 

“Do you really think she needs her surprise or should we just take the dress off now?”

“I like the latter, but I think if we wait until after her surprise, the result will be even more fun.” Chakotay elbowed Mike and winked.

“Okay you two! Can we go now?” Kathryn squirmed.

“She never could stand the suspense.” 

The trio hightailed it to holodeck two, and Kathryn rocked anxiously on the balls of her feet outside the door. Mike and Chakotay eyed each other, sending an unspoken prayer between them. They wanted this night to be perfect, and knew they had a lot of favors to return in the near future. Mike tapped the control panel, and as the doors opened Kathryn gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. 

As they stepped just inside the holodeck, the three of them stood at the end of a long gravel driveway. Kathryn’s eyes were as wide as saucers, as she stared at the perfect replica of her mother’s farmhouse in Indiana. Silently she turned, surveying every inch of the property. She couldn’t fathom how they had achieved such an accurate representation. Every tree, every inch of the fields, every sun bleached spot on the house was just as she remembered. Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her up the path towards the house.

“How did you…” she started to speak, but the words just wouldn’t come.

Following closely behind, Chakotay spoke up. “We had some assistance, but you haven’t seen anything just yet.”

The second Kathryn set foot on the porch, the front door opened. Thinking it was another member of her crew, she continued looking off across the expanse of the property until a familiar feeling hand touched her shoulder.

“Hello my darling.”

At the sound of the voice, Kathryn jerked to attention. Her mouth fell open, tears pooling around her blue eyes. “Mom!” She lurched forward grabbing the woman in front of her with abandon.

“It’s almost me, but this facsimile is about as close as I can get to you right now love.” 

Kathryn pushed back, stroking a hand over the seemingly warm cheek in front of her. “How?” She said through the restriction of her tears.

“Your wonderful men came up with the idea. I used what influence I have left and contacted Owen. Thankfully he loved our plan and Reg painstakingly made me as close to the real thing as you could get, ask me anything.”

Kathryn looked to Mike and Chakotay, who gave an encouraging nod.

“What was my favorite subject in grade school?”

“Why advanced calculus of course, how else would you have gotten skilled enough to make straight A’s in quantum mechanics at the academy?” Gretchen smiled. “That was too easy, surely there is something else.”

“I don’t need anything else, except this…” Kathryn lurched forward to envelope her again.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get the actual Gretchen here my girl, but Reg assured us that short of transporting her through an unstable wormhole, he took every measure to make her real for you.” Mike smiled.

“Gretchen had a personal hand in helping him.” Chakotay assured. “Barclay tells me he’ll send regular updates, and input info from your calls through the data stream so you two can spend time together talking about anything and everything.”

Kathryn pulled back, still staring at holo-Gretchen. Just as her mother would, the hologram reached up to her cheeks and wiped away her tears. An audible sob broke forth from Kathryn. Mike and Chakotay moved closer, and the three of them encircled her. Her body shook uncontrollably, as she cried for every emotion she couldn’t convey. As her world surrounded her, the love she felt sent calming waves radiating through her. Lifting her head, she looked at all three of them in wonder.

Her voice was small and meek, “can we go inside?”

“Of course we can.” Gretchen smiled and stroked her cheek. “You’ll find your room at the top of the stairs and everything.”

Walking through the front door, Kathryn couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything was exactly as she had remembered. She could clearly see her mother’s involvement, and the effort that had been put into the program. She strolled about the house, feeling like a kid again, as she looked at and touched the familiar pieces of her life. A delicious smell hit her senses, and she had to know the source.

“Mom, what is that I smell?”

“Oh, I guess the boys didn’t tell you.” She smiled. “You’re having dinner with me tonight Katie, and I should go check on those caramel brownies in the oven. Why don’t you show them the rest of the house while I work on dinner?”

Gretchen winked at the men and slipped away into the kitchen. Kathryn’s mouth hung open as she stared at Mike and Chakotay.

“You did all this, for me?”

“Absolutely, my love.” Chakotay snaked an arm around her waist.

“You mean everything to us, and we wanted to show you.” Mike joined him at her side.

“I can’t believe it. I really feel like I’m home again.”

“That was the point, and now you can visit and spend time with your mother anytime you feel like it.” Chakotay pulled her closer.

“Now, show us your room. I’m dying to see what baby Kathryn saw.” Mike grinned a devilish grin.

She took them all about the house, showing them every photo and every place that up until this moment had been only stored away in her heart and mind. Climbing the stairs, Kathryn turned and hesitated in front of the first door she came to. For a brief moment she held still, her hand on the door knob. 

Taking a cleansing breath, she twisted and pushed through the door. Fresh tears caused her eyes to tingle, and she turned sharply towards her lovers. Coming to Mike first, Kathryn placed a palm to his cheek and lifted herself onto the tips of her toes kissing him delicately. As she moved away, she lowered her hand to his chest just above his heart, trying to silently convey her love and appreciation. 

Chakotay stood still, watching in awe as Kathryn said not a word, but he could hear everything being said between the two. She turned to him next, and as she placed both of her hands above the dimples that now took over his face, their lips met. He could now feel everything she was telling him, and his pride swelled to know they had succeeded. Breaking the kiss, Kathryn looked around the replica of her old room in wonder.

Finally she broke the silence. “I’m so overwhelmed. I cannot even begin to fathom everything you two went through to do this.”

“You, my girl, are more than worth it.” Mike winked.

“We’d follow you to the edge of the universe, so what’s a little holodeck program?” Chakotay sidled up next to her, rubbing her back lovingly.

She stared at an old photo of herself, her back to them, “you know… the young woman in this picture would have never imagined life this way.” A lopsided grin broke out on her face. 

As she started to speak, Chakotay stepped back and eyed Mike knowingly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small red box. 

Kathryn continued, “but, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you both, and I don’t want to ever think about life without you.”

When neither Mike nor Chakotay said anything, Kathryn turned and her eyes widened at the sight of both of them down on one knee. 

“Wha…what?”

“Kathryn,” Mike smiled. “Neither of us want to think about life without you either. Chakotay and I came to the realization together.”

“He’s right, Kathryn. Even though at the moment we can’t truly wander far from one another, we’ve found that even being decks away from you might as well be light years. How we came to be blessed in being out here with _you_ is unimaginable.” Chakotay’s eyes glistened.

Looking at each other with love, the men spoke simultaneously, “so Kathryn Janeway, will you marry us?”

Kathryn’s face shone the gamut of emotions. “You both know what horrible luck I have in the fiancé department, right?”

Both men stood instantly surrounding her. “You never have to worry, my love.” Chakotay stroked her cheek.

“Can you really afford to make promises like that?” Seriousness took over her features.

“Yes we can.” Mike mirrored her emotion. “Whether we ever marry or not, you are our forever love. But this way, everyone in the known universe will know it too.”

She looked adoringly into the hopeful faces before her. There was no question that she had found more love in her time with these two than she had experienced in all her other forty years of life. How could she find peace again without the comfort they provided? She already knew she could never again not feel the safety and security just the thought of them precipitated.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” The words ran from her mouth as if out of her control. “I love you so much, there’s no way I could say no.”

Chakotay opened the small box, and Mike took hold of the ring inside. They had taken the time to design a thin band of platinum topped with an asscher cut sapphire, that mirrored the color of her eyes. He slowly slipped the ring onto her slim finger, as his beautiful smile spread wide across his cheeks. Chakotay gently placed his palm beneath hers, and admired the new bauble right along with her.

“Can we go tell Mom?”

“Tell me what?” Gretchen looked on coyly from the doorway. “That these two beautiful men love you beyond all belief? That much I already knew. The real question is how long am I going to have to wait for grandchildren.” She laughed, sounding almost too much like her daughter.

“Remind to tell Reg he did too good of a job.” 

“Come on you three, dinner is waiting and there is so much to talk about.”

The trio followed Gretchen down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had laid out a full spread; Vegetarian nicoise salad, spinach and cream tortellini, roasted lamb chops for the meat eaters, and a large platter of caramel brownies. 

“Mom, there are only four of us.” 

“Well you know I could never cook for a small group.” Her smile lit up the room.

Dinner was no less than effervescent, the four of them gabbing and learning so much of one another. Mike and Chakotay’s hearts grew watching Kathryn interact with holo-Gretchen. The enthusiasm they felt from her was so much more than they could have dreamed, that they wished they had done this for her sooner. Gretchen’s likeness was so accurate that they learned details of Kathryn’s childhood and heard stories they only could have imagined.

“But what about when you got caught necking in the woods at Lake George with Dougie Glasper, summer of ‘52 I do believe?”

“We were not necking!” Kathryn’s cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of crimson.

“Oh ho!” Chakotay hollered.

“No… he was teaching me mnemonic devices to help me remember algorithms.” She protested.

“That’s not what your sister says.” Gretchen argued.

“Phoebe makes up stories!”

“It’s ok love, we all have our dalliances.” Mike placated her.

Kathryn looked mockingly annoyed. “On our next call home you’ll ask her yourself, how about that?”

“You’re on.” Chakotay challenged.

The group of them laughed heartily with Kathryn losing her ability to maintain her angered facade. Finishing dinner, Chakotay and Mike made a quick move for the dishes before Gretchen could intervene.

“Oh no boys! Out of my kitchen… I won’t allow it.” She gave them a stern dressing down.

They both looked in Kathryn’s direction. “Don’t look at me, I told you she was too close to the real thing.” 

“You three go have fun and I’ll finish up here. Maybe by the time I’m done, somebody will be ready to touch dessert.” 

“Just how accurate is this program, property wise I mean?” Kathryn asked.

“Gretchen made sure to include everything she thought you’d be missing.” Chakotay confirmed.

“If you’re looking for your favorite spot down by the pond… it’s there waiting for you.” Gretchen grinned knowingly. “Why don’t you take the boys down and show them where you spent all your free time as a cadet?”

“You guys know I may never come out of this holodeck right?”

Mike and Chakotay couldn’t help but chuckle at their mutual swell of pride. It had been a long time since they had seen this sense of relaxed abandon in her body language. The usual tight tension in her shoulders was gone and her movement fluid and free. They both hoped the trend would continue. 

“I guess Mike and I can run the ship, and we’ll have to tell the crew they’re down to one holodeck.”

“See to it.” She laughed. “So, are you guys interested in a beautiful stroll through the fields?”

“We’ll follow you anywhere.” Mike winked.

Grabbing a blanket, a bottle of wine, and some other supplies, they left Gretchen happily cleaning up after their dinner, and made their way out in the warm evening air. Kathryn had no doubt that her mother had also been the one to tell them to set the program at the best time of the year for Indiana. In reality it was the dead of winter back home, but they were currently enjoying a beautiful replica of Indian Summer. 

Kathryn led her men through the wide open fields of amber wheat that glistened in the low hanging sun. She slipped her flats off and took off in a sprint, only looking back to throw a lopsided grin at them. They looked at each other in surprise, and only hesitated a moment before chasing after her. She bounded more freely than they had ever seen her, dodging trees as they entered the dense thicket at the edge of the field. Suddenly she stopped, dropped the shoes in her left hand, and looked around in awe. Mike and Chakotay caught up to her just as she started to speak.

“It’s perfect.” She whispered almost to herself. “I can’t say thank you enough.”

They stood looking out over the edge of a large pond that seemed as though it had been dropped from the heavens into the middle of the full circle of trees. The water was like crystal, and only rippled slightly as a breeze pushed through the surrounding foliage. 

“I spent every free minute I had here.” Kathryn lamented. “Especially during stressful times at The Academy.”

“Did you do any _necking_ out here?” Mike teased.

She playfully pushed him. “Not yet.”

Eyeing both of her men seductively, she reached for the hem of her dress and slipped it over her head. Placing her hands behind her back, she released the clasps of her bra, letting it slip slowly from her arms. Both men’s mouths hung open, trousers tightening, as they watched her bare her body. She removed her panties next, and tossed them over her shoulder as she dipped a toe into the water. Sighing unconsciously at the warmth of the pond, she slowly let the water creep up her naked body. She went deep enough to cover everything but her supple breasts, before she turned to them.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She peaked an eyebrow.

Dropping the things they carried, both men jumped as if they were racing to get to her. Quickly stripping down to smooth flesh, they ran to join her. Mike dove beneath the water, and Kathryn howled as he found her submerged thighs. He stroked her wet flesh and gingerly bit down on one of her asscheeks before he surfaced. Chakotay took the high road, and let his hardening erection caress the smooth skin of her belly as he claimed her lips. Planting his feet and standing upright, Mike reached beneath her on his way up. Stroking a digit tantalizingly from the hood of her clit and across her right ring of muscle, he squeezed his body against her back letting her feel his growing chub between her cheeks. 

Chakotay broke their kiss, and moved his warm open mouth kisses down across her neck and chest. Settling on her left breast, he took her tightly rigid nipple between his teeth and gently nibbled. Mike continued stroking his now turgid cock between her asscheeks, while licking and sucking at the nape of her neck.

“Mmm…Ahh…” she couldn’t control the sounds escaping her lips, but she knew one thing must be settled. “Before this goes too far, how long do we have the holodeck?”

Chakotay pulled himself away from her body with a purposeful sucking sound. “Don’t worry my love, we called in more than a few favors. It’s ours all night, unless we decide there is somewhere else we’d rather be.” A smile quirked the corner of his mouth, as he dipped his head back to her nipple.

Try as she might, Kathryn could say nothing in response, as the sensations took over her conscious mind. As if reading each other's thoughts, the two men moved their hands in equal time claiming her most sensitive areas. Mike dipped his hand back below the water, gently fingering her back entrance. Chakotay did much the same, stroking and massaging her swollen labial lips. Her knees started to buckle and each man used his unoccupied hand to support her. 

Feeling a sudden efflux of arousal radiating outward, they simultaneously entered her. Kathryn screamed in ecstasy, leaning her head back to Mike’s shoulder and running her fingers through Chakotay’s raven hair. She could feel her peak building quickly and uncontrollably. Just as she thought the end was near, they pulled away from her, but flipped her body a full one eighty with a practiced ease. The men handled her with the greatest care and pushed their assemblage deeper into the water. 

Chakotay lowered his hands from her waist to cup her ass and spread her cleft. He distracted her with a moist kiss to the nape of her neck, and slowly began to push himself against her primed anal muscle. Kathryn hissed in pleasure, but before she could settle back on Chakotay’s rigid shaft, Mike pushed forward sinking himself deeply into her waiting channel. He howled from deep within his chest at the feel of her textured walls on his painfully hard cock.

Moaning in a sweet blissful harmony, the three of them worked to settle into a rhythm. The men eyed each other determined to choreograph Kathryn’s undoing. She was to be their wife now, which made pleasuring her infinitely more satisfying. When their movements clicked into place, one invading her while the other retreated and vice versa, her body and mind betrayed her. Their perfectly syncopated stroking kept every nerve in her body on constant fire. She could do nothing but enjoy the ride, her senses ablaze and she wailed feeling as though she had entered an entirely new astral plane. 

Chakotay circled his hands around her as he thrusted, claiming her taut nipples between his fingers. Mike leaned forwards claiming her lips. As he foraged her mouth, still pounding her soft willing pussy, he brought a thumb to her clit. Swirling deliciously, he circled the rigid bundle, matched in time to his hips. Suddenly Kathryn’s hands flailed, bringing much of the pond with them. She pushed Mike back, breaking their kiss, as her walls clamped down hard on her two lovers. 

“Oh God!” Her orgasmic cry echoed through the surrounding forest.

Trying hard to catch her breath, it was all she could do not to lose consciousness while they still worked her sensitive body. Chakotay picked up his pace, and Mike quickly joined him. The now constricting tightness of her orifices was taking them to heights unknown. Simultaneously Mike and Chakotay bellowed, spilling their juices deep within her. Crying out her name in unison, the men let loose their hold and the trio dropped below the surface of the water.

They all came quickly up for air, smoothing wet hair from their eyes. The smiles that broke out on each of their faces, spoke intimately of the love they shared. Kathryn crooked a finger toward both of them, and they once again enveloped her. She kissed Chakotay sweetly, but left him wanting as she moved to give Mike the same. Lifting a palm to their cheeks, she realized she hadn’t felt more loved in her life.

“I don’t know…” she nearly choked on her words. “I don’t know what I’ve done to justify everything you’ve given me.”

“You’ve given _us_ our lives, my girl.” Mike swiped at the tear that slid down her pink cheek.

“You’ve sacrificed everything for all of us here on _Voyager,_ but the two of us you’ve saved, given purpose, and a reason to live a life of honor again.” Chakotay lips touched her cheek, as the words left his mouth.

“I love you with all that I am.” She closed her eyes to the hot flow of her tears. “I cannot wait to be your wife.”

“And we love you, my darling.” Chakotay spoke for both of them. “Come… let us get back to Gretchen before she thinks we went missing.”

“I could use one or three of those brownies about now.” She chuckled.

The trio made their way back to shore, drying and dressing in the low light of dusk. Gathering their belongings, they decided to make the trip back on foot instead of cheating with the computer. Even in their weakened states, the simulated fresh air was a pleasure. For Kathryn, it was easy to lose herself here. She knew the ship was still underfoot, but the fact that the two men at her sides had taken the time and effort to give her everything she’d dreamed of was still unfathomable. 

Arriving back at the farmhouse at dark, they entered to find holo-Gretchen asleep in an armchair in the living room. Kathryn kneeled down in front of her, and spent a moment just staring at the incredible likeness. She reached a hand up to gently stroke the holograms cheek.

“Hi Mom…” 

“Oh Katie you’re back, how long have I been out?” Gretchen murmured through a simulated yawn.

“Not sure, we just came back in.”

“Did you and the boys have fun?”

“Very much so, Mrs. Janeway.” Mike spoke up with a smirk on his face.

Kathryn smiled wide. “We’re pretty exhausted ourselves, so why don’t you head up to bed.”

“I supposed I should, but I don’t want to leave you baby.” 

“I’ll be here, don’t you worry okay?” 

“Okay. You three try to stay out of trouble. Oh, and I left the brownies out on the table for you.” Gretchen stood surrounding Kathryn in a bear hug.

“I love you, Mom” 

“I love you too, Katie-did.”

Kathryn had to work hard to stifle the sob that threatened to escape the sound of the nickname her mother had given her decades ago. All thanks to the men watching her from across the room, she was home. Turns out that was the lesson she was meant to learn all along, home is not a place it’s a feeling. She watched as Gretchen slipped up the stairs and out of her view. Letting her feelings go, she allowed her tears to flow again.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Chakotay and Mike were with her instantly. Soothing and reassuring her was the task they were most happy with. They would spend their lives bringing her peace.

She looked up with a smile through her tears, “what do you say we take those brownies somewhere a little more private?”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Mike gave the order. “Computer change to program Ayala gamma-nine.”

The farmhouse shimmered out of existence, replaced by the large yet intimate log cabin where their relationship had begun. The fire was lit, the king size bed was made, and the usual cylinder of lube was ready and waiting on the nightstand.

Kathryn interjected, “computer, add platter of caramel brownies from previous program.”

When they appeared on top of the bedroom dresser, she sidled towards them swaying her hips in the usual post-coital fashion. Picking up the treat, she brought it to her lips, biting down slowly. When she pulled it away from her mouth, a string of rich caramel came with it and plopped itself onto her chin. Savoring the taste, she made seductive sounds that caused both men’s pants to grow tighter.

“I think it’s gonna be a good night.” Mike chuckled.

“For me maybe.” Chakotay bolted to get to Kathryn first.

She laughed out loud, as she found herself once again surrounded, being kissed and licked all over. “It’s going to be a very good night indeed, for all of us.” Her voice sounded with conviction, although she was completely unsure how she’d survive the endless pleasure. She knew there was a plethora of details to work out, but it didn’t take her long to decide that saying yes to marrying these two, would be her life’s single greatest decision.


End file.
